The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly and more particularly, to a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase.
Many retractable handles have been developed to be disposed in suitcases so as to provide a convenient use for passengers when traveling. Some of those designs use two inner tubes to be received in two corresponding outer tubes and the inner tubes are connected to a U-shaped handle portion. When the passenger wants to move his/her suitcase, he/she pulls the handle and the inner tube from the outer tube to a certain position to position the inner tube and pulls the inner tube to roll the suitcase. Conventionally, the inner tubes are frictionally received in the outer tubes such that the inner tubes are positioned in the outer tube when not in use. At least two improved retractable handles for suitcases have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,262 to Richard J. Rekue and James O'Shea and U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,005 to Giampiero Fontaria respectively, both have provided further advantages corresponding to the design mentioned above.
The present invention intends to provide a retractable handle assembly for a suitcase and which is easily operated by a single hand and has a precise positioning feature of an inner tube received in an outer tube of the suitcase.